1. Field Of The Invention
This invention lies in the field of directly heated sorption getter bodies for reactive residual gas clean-up in sealed vessels.
2. Prior Art
Getter sorption pumps comprising at least one getter body of nonevaporating getter material and an associated heating element are already known; such getter bodies are disclosed, for example, by German Patent No. 22 04 714.
Getter bodies hitherto employed which are composed, for example, of zircon-carbon were indirectly heated. An insulating jacket is thus applied between heater and getter compound. The heater, which is typically a tungsten helix, accordingly also serves as a carrier for the insulating jacket and the getter compound. The three-layered structure of heater insulating jacket getter compound is relatively involved. It has a tendency to craze, and a tendency to shortouts, between the heater and the getter jacket.